clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dictatorship of the Darks
The Ultamite Dictatorship of the Darks is a predicted, fictional scenario proposed by Ernie once he conquers the Antarctic. That's all. History After Ernie had destroyed the USA and the other free republics, he renamed it under the name "Dictatorship of the Darks" in 2010. He became the leader and the country came into partial-dystopia, as normal penguins only get beaten with a small stick if they did something wrong. He only seized the capital, South Pole City, along with Eastshield, West Pengolia, The Happyface State, Sub-Antarctic, New North Etana and the countries of East Pengolia and Freezeland. Daire Isle and the Rock Union were defeated, too, and the United Nations army was pushed to New Club Penguin, with the remaining islands captured. In 2011, Antarctic Peninsula's economy collapsed as they were supported by Eastshield. It took a year for the remaining capital to dissapear, and eventaully was seized by the Darks. Trans-Antarctica, the only state left, had to be part of the dictatorship without a fight. Antarctica was in chaos. In 2011, they had a long war with Dorkugal. Eventually, the Dorkugeses' master computer collapsed along with it's backup and backup backup, and they had to give in. In 2012, the remaining free republics were also overthrown. Auzua Mostafique's Bezul Mostafique was kicked outside the parliment comically, and landed on his former house. Land of Flystar55555 kept pushing harder, but it later dropped down as the strong army had powerful planes and pies. Clearwater Island and Lasoun did not have much of an army, so they were easily captured. MAI's army was pushed to the brink and fell down (this means that they were pushed to the mosteastern side of the country and broke). Warmslates and Hailvale's holiday spots were threatened. That was the claimage of the rest. The United Rebel's Republic of Sub Antarctica was not going to give up. They attacked with what ever remainded of their navy but were pushed back to what used to be Freezeland. However, The Leader was captured and imprisoned for "crimes against Penguinkind", despite being Dark Penguin. The Time Agency was disbanded and became the Dark Time Army of Ernie. Right at this point, the Reignfoot War begins. Government The government consisted of three ranks: Leader, Vice-Leader, and aucraric (Tresuary). The leader makes all the plans for the citizens, along with the Vice-Leader whose main job is to also punch in some ideas and it had to be approved by the leader. The aucraric sets the laws and it needs to be approved by the leader. That's the voernment. Government Fights The start of the new country will be ruled by Ernie, and Mr. Unknown was the vice-president. However, in 2014, Ernie asked him to give up his very special teddy bear or if not, he shall be downgraded. Mr. Unknown was so offended, that he threw Ernie out of the glass window, which broke, and he landed on a huge trampolene he left outside the day before. That happened in January 2014. Mr. Unknown threw Ernie's belongings aside and placed his legs (he's a human) on the table. Ernie was officially thrown out by law (as the dictator, Ernie himself, stupidly wrote the law that whoever in parliment falls of a certain height is considered worthless as it is a sign of defeat. Ernie vows to delete this law once he returns.) and had to stay in a farmhouse He wAS DEEply angry, though. Therefore, in March 2014, he kicked Mr. Unknown out of the glass window which apparently became repaired and he returned to his title. Mr. Unknown was as furious as when Ernie was kicked out, and used a hammer to knock down the glass window, , kidnap Ernie whilst he was writing a report on how Mr. Unknown is so stupid, went to Awel Litle (formerly Half Pipe), placed him on a boat, untied the knot and it sailed.. He became thel ast dictator till the conquer. Places USA's capital, South Pole City, became New Dark City. The west side of New Dark City was partially in ruins, whilst the east side, the expended section, was intact. The South Pole Krytocraric Court's clocktower broke. Inland is in ruins, and would be abandoned in 2012. Other cities are also in ruins. The only cities left are Pengu Town, Club Penguin City, CP, New DarkCity, Shiverpool, Frostboroughh, Pengolia and SHield City. New North Etana and UN have merged to form the United Etanas. They are the homebase of the Dark's Army. NATO became the NRA (Northtern Renemant Alliance) for a union of nations which still remain. Such nations are the United Etanas,Free Republic of Guymed, the Republic of Galactic Empire12 and a few non occupied nations. Later, most would be absorbed into the Lion Republic. Economy and Currency The economy goes down by 1.10% as the stock market YOWSER becomes DACMATTITKM (Destroy All Citizens Money And Turn Tem Into King's Money). McDoodles gets bought out and so as iConnect, Micro Hard and Soft, Linus, and Muffin. The remaining companies start to merge and in each industry, only two companies remain. In the food industry, EFF, Taco Ball and Pizza 7 merge into one brand, leaving YumYum with only two food brands left. Link John Silver's also merge, and since that means there's no more EFF, no more Taco Ball, no more Pizza 7 and no more Link John Silver's beacuse they are all in one brand, that brand was renamed into YumYum. The company that owns the new merged food chain is renamed to YumYum Holdings. Burger Khan and Happy Day Donuts merge to form Pengolia Foods. Absurd Donuts file for bankruptcy. After the government heard about this, the YumYum food chain was renamed into YuckYuck whereas Pengolia Foods were renamed Dark Foods, later to "Darkn' Food". The Currency is known as Darkishly, or by the sign £. £1 equals to 200 Pebbles to $2. The £ sign makes economy higher, but still dystopian. To make it even worse for the citizens, the government implemented a plan to have a ration, or having only this much amount of food a day. The ration for all food excluding chocalate is 500g. Chocolate is 499g, as the leader explains, "one more gram and you're done!". The ration for water is 10kg, or 12lbs. The ration for soap is 200g. The ration for soap operas is 1.5 seconds. The ration for reading-Sonic-comics-time is 1 minute (thus comes Tails protest). The ration for being on an airplane is 5 hours a day (if exceeded, the pilot shall throw that penguin out of the plane, and he/she will land on a blanket, which is actually on top of a helicopter, and is brought to jail. The ration for harassing is five seconds. The ration for being the universal counsellor is 10 minutes. The ration for MAI-based citizens spending their times outdoors is one second, and time indoors 23 hours and 59 minutes (thus the protests by the citizens, which lead to jail for exceeding the ration). Transportation and Communications The Antarctic Express turned into Dark Express. The usual service only turns into a stop every state. This means that the train will stop once in one state, and immediately goes to the next one. The boat industry continues, however, Dark Pirates cease them. Cars, buses are all limited to a narrow highway, the Highway 735. Highway 1, Highway 2 and other highways had been destroyed by the war. ]] The aviation industry gets a cutshort as airlines merge. Eventually, only two airlines appear: Dark Airlines and AirDark. Dark Airlines offer services round the block while AirDark does the same. They only have 10 airplanes for each airline: all which are Horsereel 7. Horesereel 7 is a new type of plane invented by the Dark Penguins which only seat up to 100 passengers and fly up to 100 nautical miles. That means there must be a stopover every state. The CP Times was renamed the Dark Times. The television sets only feature Dark Penguins programmes. Anyone caught watching non-Dark Penguins programmes, such as Ford Car and Link are arrested. CPTV was renamed DPTV and ABC to DBC. Radios are not so common, therefore, there is no radio. Education See Also *USA *Ernie's Plan 2 *Dark Penguins Category:Conspiracy Theories